Love-Tea
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: Unfortunate mishap at the Ouran post office with packages results in Haruhi taking Nekozawa's love potion tea. What happens when she drinks the tea and starts acting strangely towards a certain raven in the host club? Two-shots. Rating will change.


**This is a two-shot story I have been writing for a while. This story is complete, and I might post the following chapter (it needs to be edited). Please review and have fun, reading. I wanted to write something funny and absurd and hope you like it.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

What a boring life! Haruhi Fujioka looked around with a frown and kept moping the marble floor. She still had half a room to swab, but her arms were already aching from the pressure she had put to wipe away the rose petals that got firmly glued to the floor. Tamaki-senpai didn't have any consideration. What was going on in his brain at all? She cleaned the sweat, glistering on her forehead, with her sleeve and kept working until her eyes fell on a dark-haired young man who was the vice-president of their host-club.

He was a cold, manipulative bastard. Haruhi didn't ever see him smile genuinely. He always looked amused and smug about something. He was scary, kind of. Haruhi felt chills crawl over her skin after the guy smiled, casually threatening to catch her with his family's police force if she tried to flee from the host club and her debt, but overall, in the not such a long time she'd spend in the club, he seemed to be the sanest person here (which said a lot about these psychos) and was the only one who showed no interest in befriending her a.k.a. torturing her with unwanted attention.

She looked at him again, at his concentrated face and tense posture and wondered if the guy enjoyed being in the club. While the club was a paradise for an eccentric person like Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai was way too practical and down to earth to enjoy the crazy things going on there. On the other hand, host club might have been just a business for him and nothing else. People felt lonely and forgotten, and anxious to talk to others, and those who longed for human interaction would love the idea of meeting people like the guys in the host club, talk to them and be entertained.

She let out an exhausted sigh and crossing her arms, lent against the plastic top of the mop. Finally, she was done, and she could rest a little.

"Haruhi," Kyoya spoke without glancing at her and continuing to stare at his computer, "if you are done, please go to the school's post-office and bring the exotic tea I have ordered for the club."

Haruhi sighed, _"Slave driver!"_

How did he even know she was done? Of course, he wouldn't let her rest for a moment. She wanted to scowl at him, but then he suddenly looked up at her and smiled pleasantly. She had to nod politely and refrain from cringing. Her homework! She had so much homework to do. The only bright thing about today was that her father would get his salary and promised to buy fancy tuna for her. She was looking forward to it.

With a frustrated sigh, Haruhi got up and left the 3rd Music Room. The post office was in the first floor, and she had to walk all the way down the stairs. These rich bastards had no mercy on her. And the Shadow King was always present and around to make sure she was putting her last breath into the work. When she finally reached to the post office, she had stop for a moment and exhale some needed oxygen.

There was no one in the post office. She looked around, and her eyes fell on the small package on the corner labeled "Aicha". Must be some strange tea. After all the host club was the home for all the crazy freaks, who loved to try all kinds of stupid things. She took the package and left the room. At the doors, the bumped into the black magic club's president―Nekozawa Umehito. Haruhi never saw his face, because the crazy moron was hiding it behind his weird cloak. This guy was even stranger than the dudes in the host club. He was marching around in the middle of summer in black woolen clock, carrying around a small cat-puppet that he named Beelzenef.

She was startled to see him and quickly apologized and walked away. She didn't have the patience to mess with this weirdo. She wondered why Tamaki-senpai didn't recruit this 'gem' into his girl-seducing squad. After all, he was as eccentric as all of the guys in the club. But maybe no girl was open-minded enough to sit in front of a creepy, self proclaimed black-magic wizard.

She shook her head at the idea. As if, all of those weirdos were not enough for her to stand, and now she would have to think about this freak. Why couldn't all of this guys just come to school like normal kids? Study and leave for their homes! She could never understand.

When she returned back to the club, Tamaki-senpai was there. She looked at him curiously, wondering why he came back and from his weeping conversation with Kyoya-senpai, it turned out he lost his stupid Teddy bear pen. He was trying to get Kyoya to look for it with him, while the latter was looking at him with his placid and blasé expression.

"Please, Mommy," Tamaki-senpai was shaking Kyoya-senpai's arm as if he was some spoiled kid wanting something right at the moment, "I really can't go home without that pen."

"Get a new one!" Kyoya was trying to get rid of his hands, still not changing his mind about helping him, "I have things to do."

"Kyoya..." Tamaki kept nudging him.

Haruhi shook her head and decided to walk to the kitchen compartment silently, not wanting to make her presence known. She feared Tamaki-senpai would just force her instead to look for his worthless pen. She put the package in the kitchen table and sat there. She would sneak out after Tamaki-senpai left. She sat on the chair at the table and looked at the small framed photographs on the wall. They were from host club events. Tamaki-senpai was always dressed in such flamboyant costumes. She smiled, looking at his funny clothes in the photos.

"What is taking them so long?" she sighed, taking a peek at the guys in the hall through the small crack of half-closed the kitchen door.

Apparently, Tamaki-senpai didn't give up annoying Kyoya-senpai, yet. And Kyoya-senpai looked really calm and collected and didn't lash out at the blonde king. The host club's president was still negotiating with the vice-president, but the raven-haired guy didn't intend to move even an inch from his seat. She scowled; at this rate she would never leave the kitchen. She decided to degustate the new tea while the wild things were happening in the hall. Tamaki-senpai at this point was lying on top of Kyoya-senpai, and Haruhi couldn't help but roll her eyes. Kyoya Ootori had one heck of a patience, because he kept typing in his laptop, not paying mind to the princely type's antics.

The kettle on the stove started to fume, and Haruhi opened the package. There were small packets inside. She took out one and tore it. Sniffing it, she closed her eyes, inhaling the invigorating smell, and a smile appeared on her tired face. She dumped the whole content of the packet into the cup and filled it with hot water from the kettle. She wondered if anyone would be upset that she decided to give it a try without asking, but the tea smelled so good that she didn't care. She worked the whole day, cleaning around the mess the boys made, and she deserved some good, hot tea.

She breathed in the delicious smell and smiled satisfied. As she sat to drink it, a loud noise startled her. She jumped up and run to the door. The black Magic club's president was in the host club, and Tamaki, seeing the guy, had panicked and turned over the tables. Haruhi looked suspiciously at the guy who was dressed in his black robes and was attentively looking around.

"Can we help you?" Kyoya asked, looking up at him from his computer, while Tamaki was screeching next to him.

"You took my tea," the guy whispered creepily, holding up a package, "and I had to take yours. I came here for my tea."

Haruhi sighed. She mixed up the packages seems like. She wrapped the tea package back and checked it to make sure, it didn't look like someone opened it and walked out of the kitchen.

"Oh, Haruhi, my dear daughter, did you see Daddy's teddy bear pen?" Tamaki said with excitement, seeing Haruhi.

Haruhi cringed at the way the blonde guy wrapped his hands around her shoulders. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I haven't seen any pens of yours, senpai," she mumbled, jerking his arms away, "but seems like I took Nekozawa-senpai's tea."

Kyoya looked at the whole exchange curiously, but then he returned his attention back to his computer and didn't say another word.

"Oh, thank Badness!" screamed the black magic club's president. "I was worried someone got my valuable tea."

He strode towards Haruhi, snatched the package from her hands and gave her the package he brought with him.

"So creepy," murmured Tamaki in the corner and earned a glare from the eccentric, photosensitive Nekozawa-senpai.

The guy rolled back the cape of his cloak and ceremonially marched out of the third Music Room, accidentally dropping his puppet toy. Haruhi tried to call after him, but the guy slammed the door shut and disappeared behind it. She didn't want him to return for that as well and come up with threats or curses and all. So she took the puppet and run after him.

Tamaki wanted to stop Haruhi, but all he did was to stretch his arm after her leaving figure. His hand remained frozen for a few minutes, before he realized that Haruhi was gone. He scowled upset and then turned to Kyoya.

"Why wouldn't you help me to find my teddy bear pen, mon ami?" he demanded like a little child.

"Tamaki," Kyoya cupped his head irritated, "why would you not leave me alone for a few minutes? I need to finish planning the upcoming ball for the host club. If I ever see your pen, I will let you know. I don't know where it is, and I don't want to look for it now."

Tamaki's face fell, and Kyoya glared at him with a scowl on his face. He shut his laptop and stood up.

"Fine!" he said irked, "but if we don't find it after 10 minutes, you leave me alone for the rest of the week and no word about that stupid pen again, alright?"

Tamaki nodded happily.

"Where did you look for it?" Kyoya asked, walking to the sofas where Tamaki would normally sit with his guests, "you were writing a letter to your mother in the morning in the kitchen."

He walked to the kitchen and looked around. The pen was on the floor under the table. Kyoya scowled.

 _That idiot, just forced him to leave everything and look for his useless pen, when he could have easily done it himself._

"Here is your pen, Tamaki," he called his friend. "You never looked anywhere, right?"

Tamaki, seeing the pen, exploded in excitement and jumped up to Kyoya, hugging him and rolling him around in his embrace. Kyoya took a deep breath, trying to stop Tamaki from showering him with his gratitude. He leaned forward to get rid of Tamaki, and a single small hair from his head fell down into Haruhi's cup of tea and evaporated without a trace.

Kyoya pushed Tamaki away and sighed frustrated. Tamaki was ecstatic to have his pen back and was grinning like the moron he was. Haruhi walked in and stared at them surprised. Tamaki-senpai was smiling happily in the corner, staring dreamily at Kyoya-senpai, and Kyoya-senpai's always neat uniform was ruffled. What the heck did they do? She then noticed the teddy bear pen in Tamaki-senpai's hand and realized that even though initially refusing, Kyoya-senpai helped him to find the pen.

Kyoya-senpai was a strange guy. He would help in the end after making sure to show his disdain and arrogance. Or maybe he just did that to get rid of Tamaki-senpai's nagging, after all Tamaki-senpai was one annoying child when he wanted something.

Haruhi looked after them as they left the room, and she sat at the table.

Oh, the tea!

It was still warm and smelled divine, and she was going to drink it, even if it was Nekozawa-senpai's tea. She wasn't going to throw away perfectly delicious tea, just because the guy looked scary. She sipped from it, and it tasted just as good as it smelled.

Haruhi slowly swallowed the gulps of delicious tea, and the tender hot water smoothly flowed down her throat, warming her chest. She had never ever had anything this delicious and smooth. She decided she could drink ten cups of this tea, if given. Her head felt a little lightweight, and she felt the exhaustion was leaving her body. Maybe she should find this tea and buy a package for herself, of course, if she could afford it.

The taste was so soothing and mind-calming that she felt she had relaxed for an entire month. This was the best tea she ever had. Haruhi washed the cup and placed it back into the cabinet, and before leaving the kitchen, grabbed her bag. When she walked out of the kitchen, she found Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai packing to leave.

And right then... at that exact moment... in the 3rd Music Room... her eyes met the silver ones, glowing with incredible beauty and promise, and she felt the world explode around her. Her knees trembled as if the floor disappeared under her feet. Kyoya-senpai was the fancy tuna of humans. He looked absolutely delicious.

Haruhi's eyes widened in realization. How couldn't she notice all this time? Where were her goddamn eyes if she missed the divine sight of him? He looked at her for a short second, and she felt her body melt at his gaze. Kyoya-senpai looked mouthwatering. His slender neck, lean body, masculine jaw and those hellishly hot cheekbones. Why didn't she ever notice what kind of perfection he was?!

She let out a sigh just by looking at his movements. He finally put his laptop in his backpack and looked up at her. She couldn't help but ogle at him.

"Haruhi?" he called her name, and she run to him expectantly.

"Yes, senpai," she drawled sweetly, staring right into his steel eyes.

"Are you alright?" he questioned politely. "It seemed you were abstracted and a little feverish."

"I have never felt this good," she practically mewled.

He looked at her confused, but didn't say anything, just fixed his eyeglasses thoughtfully and walked towards the door.

"Wait for me Kyoya," Tamaki whined after him.

Haruhi looked after their leaving figures and wrinkled her nose. Why did he need to leave now? She wanted to run after him and give him a hug, but the door to the 3rd Music Room was opened and then slammed back on her face. He left and Tamaki-senpai ran after him. Pity! She wanted to spend her time around him.

.

* * *

.

She sat on her bed and sighed. She couldn't take out Kyoya-senpai's handsome face out of her mind. He just looked so... she couldn't even find proper words to describe his looks. She needed to catch him alone and spend time with him as much as possible. What kind of girls did he like? He liked girls, right? She ran to the bathroom to check her looks in the mirror. She never looked herself in the mirror, but now it didn't matter, she needed to look super cute for Kyoya-senpai to pay attention to her.

She examined her hair and face and scowled. What was that? Did she miss something? She just looked fine. Although, she needed to look a little better if she wanted Kyoya-senpai's attention. Just thinking about him, made her eyes twinkle in happiness and she sighed love-sickly, leaving the bathroom. As she entered kitchen to make some dinner for herself, a brilliant idea crossed her mind; she needed to make cookies for Kyoya-senpai.

But didn't he once say that he didn't like sweets. No big deal! Haruhi decided to make it with lemons and spice it up with cinnamon and instead of sugar she would just use dark chocolate. It would't be awfully sweet, but would be delicious. A thought of Kyoya-senpai eating the cookies she made and smiling made the butterflies in her stomach race furiously.

"Oh, God!" she mumbled to herself, "I should start making them now."

She quickly went through the cabinets, getting the flour and sugar and the other ingredients and her mother's cookbook, and enthusiastically started to divulge herself in cookie making. After three hours, a dirty kitchen and plates, and tons of sweat and sighs, she took out delicious smelling cookies from the oven. The smell of chocolate, mixed with cinnamon and lemons stroked her olfactory organs in the most delicate way. She sniffed the streaming air coming from the pastry, and a pleasant, self-content expression appeared on her face.

"Kyoya-senpai will be in awe," she said loudly and started to pack the cookies into one of the glass jars she bought with a sale, that had a cute lavender-coloured lid.

Haruhi's preparations to seduce Kyoya didn't end there. The next morning she woke up much earlier than she normally did, sneaked into the bathroom and after her usual hygiene procedures, applied some moisturizers and lip gloss, to make her face look soft and glowing. She fixed her hair with her fingers and applied that expensive perfume her father bought for her last birthday. Finally, it came handy. It smelled so good. She wondered why she didn't use it before. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled satisfied.

The early October weather was rather nice and warm. She loved the soft breeze and colourful leaves. As she got to school, she found it really hard to sit through her classes and not to think about Kyoya-senpai. All she had in her mind was his handsome face and his mesmerizing voice. The classes suddenly became too boring, and she couldn't wait until the club to see him. In her third period, she decided to go to 3-A classroom and find Kyoya-senpai.

She found it a little strange that her classmates were trying to converse with her about her looks today. And she was a little upset that Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to get her attention and didn't let her get to Kyoya-senpai's class earlier. He was sitting at his desk and was working on his computer, as usual. Haruhi smiled, seeing him. So attractive! He was like an unlimited coupon for her favourite candy-store. Seeing his super cute face and those grey eyes, made her squeak with happiness.

She rushed forward, making her way to him - passing through tons of other students that were going in and out of the classroom. She spotted the blonde hair of Tamaki-senpai and uneasiness crept into her system. Tamaki-senpai could be a potential threat to her peaceful and hopefully alone time with Kyoya-senpai. She lowered her head and headed forward secretly.

"Kyoya-senpai!" she waved at him as she got near enough to catch his attention.

The raven haired handsome boy looked at her and quirked his brows quizzically. She smiled back at him broadly and rushed towards him. A small, polite smile graced his gorgeous face. Those sharp cheekbones and deep eyes with the most perfect colour made Haruhi heart dance in her chest. She noticed a faint trail of confusion in his eyes, but he mastered to hide it quite proficiently.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?" he asked, closing down his laptop and turning his fierce eyes on her with slight hint of curiosity in his smooth voice.

Haruhi then only noticed how pleasant and smooth his voice was. She never paid attention before, but now she realized why he seemed so much more smart and scary at times: it was because his voice was very strong, pleasant but simultaneously had an authoritative undertone. She clapped her hands. Could he get any more perfect?

"I came to see you, senpai," she said with a lovely smile and stretched her hand towards him, handing him the cookie box. Seeing his bewildered facial expression, she giggled and explained softly, "those are cookies, I have made them for you."

Kyoya tentatively extended his hand to take the present, but the box was suddenly snatched away by Tamaki.

"Oh, my cute daughter made cookies!" he screamed, tears filling his eyes, "Daddy is so happy!"

Haruhi scowled and snatched the box back, "those are for Kyoya-senpai," she said sternly, and then turning to him, smiled sweetly, "here, Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya glanced back at puppy-eyed Tamaki and then back at Haruhi and took the box. He looked curious but surprised at the same time. He took the box with a polite smile and then shoot a teasing look to Tamaki's direction.

"Kyoya!" the blonde whined, "you should give some to me to try!"

Haruhi smiled coquettishly and rosy red tinted her cheeks. Kyoya's brows went higher at Haruhi's uncharacteristic behavior, but before he would manage to say say anything or question her, Tamaki's abrupt snatching of the cookies from his hand swayed away his attention. Not that he cared so much about cookies - to be honest, he didn't even like sweets, but teasing Tamaki and seeing the blonde's reaction was amusing to him. So he gracefully turned to him and demanded in his cold voice.

"Tamaki, would you be kind to return my cookies?" The blonde's face fell down at his words, "Haruhi made them for me."

"But you don't like..." Tamaki pouted at his friend and gave the box back to him.

Kyoya turned back and found Haruhi already gone. She was quite strange, wasn't she? She even looked different. Did she had make-up on her face? He glanced down at the cookie box and a thoughtful expression contorted his graceful face. Something peculiar was happening to Haruhi and he wanted to know what.

 _._

* * *

.

"How can we help you?" a low female voice poured out of the lips of a beautiful black-haired girl. She was dressed in a strange Gothic outfit.

"I-I..." the girl sitting in front of her stammered, looking around with her frightened eyes. "I heard in the Black Magic club I can get help for..."

Her voice trailed off, and she looked to an uncertain direction a little flustered. She rubbed her palms nervously and took out a photo from her purse. She put it shyly on the table in front of the beautiful brunette and looked at her cautiously.

"I have heard you can help me to get my boyfriend be loving towards me," she mumbled quickly. "He loves me, but never shows his affection to me, even when we are alone. Do you have a strong love-spell that will make him crazy for me?"

The Black Magic club's member's eyes lit up and she looked at the client in a sinister fashion, curving her lips into a spooky smile. She grabbed the photograph and slid her slender, manicured fingers over it's glossy surface.

"Of course," she whispered, "the Black Magic club has variety of methods to achieve the desired results of getting your beloved to become crazy about you."

"What should I do for that?" the girl wanted to know, "I am ready to pay any price for him to be more open with me."

Her brown hair was carefully arranged into an elegant bun and she was wearing a lot of expensive jewelry. She didn't look drop-dead stunning, but she wasn't ugly either. So her boyfriend must have been very shy for the poor girl to come to the Black Magic club in the hopes of making her boyfriend more affectionate. The girl with black hair, Reiko Kanazuki, had an affinity for love curses and was fond of using black magic to make her victims to fall in love. But this time she narrowed her eyes. It didn't seem like the girl needed a help in the love department. Her problem was not lack of love, but lack of demonstration of said love.

"I have something for you," she murmured, "but you must be very careful with using it."

The girl quickly shook her head, "I will do exactly as you say!"

"Nekozawa-sama," she said, standing up and approaching the creepy club president, who was sitting in the corner and boiling something and muttering inaudible things under his nose. His face was hardly visible under that heavy clock he was wearing even during the classes in Ouran. "A customer wants to make her beloved more loving, do I have your permission to give her aicha - the love tea?"

"Give her half a quarter of a teabag, the overdose might have terrifying effects," Nekozawa whispered, raising his clocked head. "This is the strongest love potion ever, and it can enhance person's affections and mood in small percentage, a whole teabag would just... let's just say it won't be pretty."

"So half a quarter will make him crazy for her and will drive him to do various things to show his love and affection," Reiko wanted to know.

"That is true," the president nodded, "so be careful, don't give too much of it."

Reiko nodded mysteriously and turned to the customer, who was impatiently rubbing her thin legs together.

"May it enchant the soul of your lover and bring you close," she said in her spooky voice, handing the girl a small package.

The girl nodded seriously, and taking the package, left the room. Black magic club didn't have many visitors. Most of the time the members were trying to experiment on various objects and artifacts. Reiko Kanazuki loved to make potions, and she was currently busy with making a special paste for invisibility. Her cauldron was in the lab section of the clubroom. It happened that Black Magic club took a room for the extracurricular activities that had a extra laboratory room connected to it, as it was no longer in use ex-chemistry classroom. Reiko spent most of her time in her lab, working on the paste that she believed was a step away from showing a promising result.

She got up and went to stuck the love-tea back into the _ingredients_ cabinet when she noticed that one small tea bag was missing from the package.

"Nekozawa-sama," she called panicked, "someone stole a bag of aicha..."

.

* * *

.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi carefully. She was acting strange... very strange. He continued to work on his computer and kept staring at the cute brunette from under his glasses. Something happened to her because she wasn't herself. He was surprised the others didn't pick it up yet. Her gaze was wandering in the air absentmindedly, and she looked completely smitten with something or someone. And the fact that Kyoya had a vague idea who that someone might have been actually scared and confused him, if anything.

First, he dismissed the idea as a completely insane blasphemy, but then when she started to do all kinds of strange things and stare at him lovesickly, Kyoya became worried. It was unlike Haruhi to constantly check herself in the small hand mirror, fix her hair and apply lip-balm to her lips. And the fact that she had baked cookies for him started to add up and make him to come to a shocking conclusion.

Only he needed to know how it happened. What could have possibly caused her to change this much? It appeared as if she was drugged. Surely it wasn't a stupid prank played by twins. Even those two rascals knew better than to get in the wrong side with him. Tamaki wasn't the one to hurt Haruhi, at least not intentionally. He glared at the blonde idiot, who was making some of his guests faint.

He shook his head. It couldn't be a prank by any host club member. Honey-senpai was not the one for pranks, and Mori-senpai definitely wouldn't do such things. But something definitely was wrong with Haruhi. And someone was at fault, and he wanted to find out who it was, and why they did whatever they did.

"Kyoya-sama," one of the girls waved to get his attention.

He lifted his head and looked at her pleasantly. The girl blushed and looked away and then looked back at him and spoke, "You have told us that the Monthbook of the Host club photos will be released this week, but I have looked up in your website, and it wasn't there to buy one."

"It is still in the process of being printed," Kyoya replied with a smile, "I am sure it will be ready by the end of the weekend."

The girl clapped enthusiastically, and Kyoya continued to type. This Monthbook was a good idea, and it appeared it would bring a lot of profit to the club. They already had so many pre-orders. He even intentionally prolonged the printing to have everyone on their toes. The business for the host club was going well. At least, they made more profit than during the previous months. Even though the exam period was close, the clients seemed to visit far more often than they normally would. Apparently, because of stress they needed more relaxation and entertainment and Host club sure was great at that.

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi's sudden voice startled the young man, and he turned to face her, fixing his glasses on his nose.

"Yes, Haruhi," he said nonchalantly, "is there something you need?"

She let out a small chuckle and then smiled and nodded, "Actually I do," she said, batting her eyelashes in a way that disturbed Kyoya. "There is something in the closet. I was cleaning up earlier today, and I want to know what to do with it?"

Kyoya narrowed his eyes. He didn't remember anything of strange sorts in the closet for Haruhi to wonder about.

"What is it?" he asked passingly.

"I will show you after the club," she chuckled again and walked away.

Kyoya looked at her again and decided that something most definitely was off, and Haruhi wasn't herself. Her behavior had changed since... since that day when Tamaki wanted to find his stupid pen, and Nekozawa Umehito showed up. Surely the president of the dark magic club had nothing to do with it now, did he? He stared at Haruhi and pressed his lips into a tight line. He would need to meet the guy just in case and ask him.

Until the club was over, Haruhi didn't do anything strange, just occasionally glanced at him and smiled. Kyoya sighed, shaking his head. After everyone collected their things and started to leave, he got up. Haruhi winked at him, and he couldn't say he wasn't surprised at the gesture.

"Aren't you coming Kyo-chan?" Honey-senpai asked, looking at the raven-haired guy.

"I need to clear out some club related issues with Haruhi," Kyoya smiled. "It's alright."

"I will wait for you Mommy," Tamaki announced, "Haruhi, do you want daddy to take you home?"

Haruhi looked at Tamaki and scowled, "Not at all, Tamaki-senpai," she pouted, "Kyoya-senpai will take me home afterwards. Just go home."

Kyoya hardly managed to school his features and not show any surprise. Did she just manipulate him into taking her home? He did really underestimate her, but she wasn't like this before. Something had changed about Haruhi. Tamaki looked like a lost puppy, but then he sighed and left with the others, mumbling something about Mommy taking care of Haruhi well under his watch.

When everyone left and they were all alone in the room, Kyoya folded his uniform jacket and put it on the sofa, "Well," he said, crossing his legs, "what was it you wanted me to see?"

The smile disappeared from her face, and she frowned. "It's in the closet, senpai," she complained, "we should go there."

Kyoya blinked and, closing his laptop, got up, "Alright! he agreed, "show me what it is that bothers you, Haruhi."

She seemed very content―more than Kyoya would have liked her to be. It appeared she was up to something, and it both unsettled and intrigued Kyoya. Ever since she came to host club, Kyoya thought of Haruhi Fujioka on many occasions. She was someone so very different, someone he didn't have anything in common with, yet, she was so much like him in other ways. And most importantly she was someone he could never have... even if he wanted to.

Tamaki, that fool liked her, automatically disqualifying her for Kyoya's pursuits. And she was someone with no merit for his family. He was sure his father wouldn't mind as much. He was the third son and not much was expected from his marriage, and Yoshio briefly had mentioned Haruhi after the Ouran fair. But Kyoya knew his father was just intrigued by her and her bold attitude and her alluring confidence. He knew his father, and he very well knew that the old man was highly amused and entertained by the way the girl stood up against him.

He thought of her sometimes, but he never had any romantic sentiments for her. If he were honest with himself, he thought Tamaki would be unhappy with her if he ever realized that he liked her. Haruhi Fujioka, despite all of her multi-layered personality and tolerance for Tamaki's antics, was not a good match for the blonde. She would have been more comfortable with someone like... He paused in his thoughts to look at the girl. She was more suited for someone like Takashi―a quiet guy with mild personality and less extravagance.

They entered in, and she suddenly locked the door. Kyoya looked at the door and then at her amused face. What was she actually doing? She smiled again and walked up to him. Kyoya didn't move, determined to find out what she was actually up to. Suddenly, she put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him against the wall of the dark closet. Kyoya gasped. His eyes widened, and he froze in place, not knowing how to react.

And then she stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his. Kyoya couldn't say he wasn't startled, shocked and taken by surprise. He had always had everything under control, but nothing had prepared him for this. She smiled gently and then kissed him firmly. He didn't move, all he could do was to stand surprised and be overwhelmed by her soft lips. His mind was clouded. She broke the kiss and gasped and then leaned forward to connect their lips again. But this time Kyoya pulled away, using all of his self-control.

He swallowed hard and leaned against the wall, trying to steady his breathing. Haruhi looked at him surprised. Her big, brown eyes were so innocent and confused.

"You didn't like it?" she questioned with a pout.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded, still breathing heavily.

"Because I wanedt you," she murmured and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Kyoya didn't pull away but didn't respond to her. He closed his eyes, as if trying to concentrate on the situation. Before he could think of anything, she leaned forward and planted a gentle, wet kiss on his neck. The tiny hair on the back of his neck stood up. His body shivered, and he mechanically wrapped his hands around her small waist.

"Haruhi," he gasped, "stop. I don't know what is happening to you, but I know this is not you."

"Relax, senpai," she giggled, nuzzling her nose against the crook of his shoulder, "let me do this."

He squirmed when she continued her butterfly kisses. But then suddenly he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away. She looked startled, by his sudden action and stood there confused.

"I am sorry, Haruhi," he said, "I am doing you a favor. You are not in your right mind. I don't know what is going on with you, but I can't..."

He opened the door and walked out of the closet. She looked hurt and upset. She didn't expect that reaction from Kyoya-senpai. Did she do anything wrong to upset him? She thought he was enjoying himself. She knelt and sat down on the floor of the closet. Maybe she rushed a little with kissing. But he looked so cute, and she couldn't hold herself back. She shook her head. No! She wouldn't give up. She liked senpai a lot, and she would do everything to get him.

.

* * *

.

Cold shower! That is what he needed after what happened in the closet of the host club. Kyoya shook his head, trying to forget the soft texture of her lips on his neck; the feel of her warm body against his. He rubbed his temples and walked into the cold shower. Shivers passed through his spine until he got used to the cold. It was strange. He didn't know why he was so excited and exhilarated with her actions. He didn't know a simple touch could do that to him. The cold water streamed down his lean shape, and he hung his head down, trying to forget everything that had happened. He knew that something was not right with her, and he needed to find out what it was before everything went out of control.

The fresh air inside his bedroom, coming from the open windows, made him feel refreshed. He dried up his hair with the towel and started to get dressed. His gaze fell on the big lavender painting in his bedroom, hanging over his bed. He had made it years ago. He made it when he realized that no matter what he did, his brothers had already done it. Those lavenders were what his brothers never did before. He smiled and, fixing his buttons, left the room.

There were so many people in the house, but there was really no one at the same time. Maids were cleaning around. His brothers were at work. His father was at his business affairs. His mother surprisingly wasn't home either. She would usually stay at home and take care of the household affairs. He truly didn't understand what was her role in it when the butlers were completely capable of the household governance.

When he was a child, it all seemed very natural. And only recently having so many people at home started to bug and annoy him. The Ootori estate was very big and a lot of hands were needed for its maintenance. He wondered then why it was so uselessly big. There were just five of them living in that huge house. He supposed if he and his brothers got married and stayed in the family house and had children the house wouldn't seem that big. But he had his doubts about him wanting to stay there with the rest of them.

"Little brother, you seem very preoccupied," Kyoya turned startled to face his elder brother Akito.

"I didn't know you are home," Kyoya said, concealing his irritation at the way Akito referred to him.

"I needed to take some documents from my desk at home," he explained with a smile. "I have a meeting later tonight, and I don't think I will come home."

He winked at him, and Kyoya stared at his brother, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Akito kept doing this and annoying him as much as he could. Kyoya seriously wanted to slap him, but of course wanting and doing were two different things, and he was disciplined enough to control himself.

"I am not sure why you are telling me this," he said coldly, and his voice came disinterested.

"Right," Akito flashed a smile, "nothing for the little brother to know about. But I would advise you not to talk about this with mother."

"Why should I even?" Kyoya shook his head, "don't think I am as interested in your life, as you are in mine. I don't pry, brother."

Akito didn't say anything. Just smiled at him again and went upstairs. Kyoya found his behaviour highly irritating. It always irked him how the second Ootori son would treat him like a little child. One of these days he would show his elder brother that he was no longer a child. But he also reasoned that Akito's treatment was nothing to worry or get worked up about. He was just being immature taunting and annoying Kyoya.

He looked at his writs-watch and sighed. Tamaki wanted him to visit, and he would lie to say he was thrilled to meet the blond after what happened during the day in the closet with the natural host. The blonde would get offended if he learnt about Haruhi kissing him, even though Kyoya himself wasn't exactly the initiator. How could no one notice her strange behavior? He needed to put an end to this. If Nekozawa-san had something to do with it, Kyoya would make sure the creepy idiot wouldn't do these kinds of things anymore.

He called his driver and asked him to take to him to the Suoh residence. Although, he soon discovered that Tamaki had completely different plans for the day. He wanted to go to a restaurant and didn't want to do it alone. Kyoya sighed frustrated, as Tamaki dragged him to the restaurant. He wasn't very hungry and didn't really want to meet the blonde. But the half-french prince's antics were a good distraction to forget about what happened in the club between him and Haruhi.

They went into a rather extravagant restaurant with the most unimaginable decorations and weird staff. The food was pleasant, not as spicy as he would love, but it was good. Now he was thinking like Haruhi, reviewing foods and sitting in front of the blonde idiot with contempt. He had other things to do.

"I will be in a moment," suddenly Tamaki got up, "don't leave without me."

Kyoya nodded, but scowled regardless that his blonde friend suggested he was so impolite he would do that. He stared at the back of the leaving Tamaki and then back at his plate. He sat motionlessly for a moment and then sighed after a while when realized that Tamaki was not about to return any moment soon. He wanted already to go after the blonde and see what was the idiot doing for so long, when suddenly he noticed a guy sitting a table away from him, having a hood over his head. Kyoya first got surprised, but then realized that it was the Black Magic club's president: the one and very Nekosawa-senpai that he really needed to meet and question about if he had anything to do with Haruhi's recent strange behavior.

"It's quite an interesting coincidence to meet you here, Nekozawa-senpai," Kyoya said politely, grabbing the guy's attention, "I was thinking about contacting you, but here you are sitting just right next to me."

"Everything happens for a reason and involves magical energy," the guy said with a spooky smile

"Let's not put too much faith in random circumstances," Kyoya said with a polite smile. "However, it's nice to see you as I really want to know if you have anything to do with Fujioka Haruhi's recent behavior. Did you by any chance give her some ridiculous advice that she decided to follow?"

The black magic president's face turned grim. He stared at Kyoya and gulped.

"I think she might have accidentally consumed the love-tea I have ordered for my club," the hooded guy mumbled more to himself. "So, that was where the missing packet went! Huh!"

"What love tea? What are you speaking about?" Kyoya questioned, a little bewildered by the strange way Nekozawa's pupils thinned, resembling the eyes of a cat.

"I have ordered tea for my club. You know to get people fall in love, and they have mixed up the baggage, and I think Haruhi-kun got my package and drunk the tea."

"So she consumed some weird drug you have managed to sneak into the school?" Kyoya sighed before he could stop himself. "I want to know what it is. Because, quite frankly she acts very strange, and I am concerned about her well-being."

"Is she by any chance trying to seduce you, Ootori-san?" Nekozawa asked slyly.

Kyoya stared down at the hooded guy and smiled, "I take it the school board would love to know what you are doing in your club, Nekozawa-senpai."

"So she did try," Nekozawa confirmed, and a wild smile appeared on his otherwise emotionless face, making him look even more creepy than he could perhaps be. "But so you would know, it doesn't affect if the person does have no affection or fancy for the other person. Turns out Haruhi-kun actually likes you, even though she might not know that herself."

Kyoya's face paled down, and he glared at Nekozawa. Was he serious or was just ridiculing Kyoya? It was very difficult to decide where this guy was concerned.

"How can we get her back to normal?" he asked, deciding to take a different approach.

"Well, I don't know how much tea she had consumed," Nekozawa mumbled, "but if she is still into you..."

He paused, as Kyoya glared at him and unusually cheekily for his character continued. "...then she had drunk a whole package. That's a very strong dose. I just don't understand how it could have worked without her putting a part of you into the drink-"

"A part of me?" Kyoya narrowed his eyes, this was getting ridiculous, "what do you mean?"

"Something like hair, nail, blood," the expression on Kyoya's face became a few shade gloomier, and he stared at the black magic club's president with concealed disgust and revulsion.

"Splendid," he sighed, "and now what?"

"Now you should either wait for the effect of the tea to pass or have her drink the antidote," Nekozawa said eerily.

"I assume you have the antidote," Kyoya concluded, crossing his arms. He sincerely didn't want to admit that any of this could have been true. But Nekozawa's "love-tea" for all he knew could have been just some weird drug.

"I will prepare it on Monday," he said, "after we go back to school."

"That sounds good," Kyoya concluded, "and I very much hope this kind of tea won't find its way back to school. I am sure you know the implications of such rule-breaking. Call it magic or anything you like, I am sure chairman won't be pleased."

Nekozawa fretted at the subtle way the Ootori threatened him but didn't say anything.

"Kyoya," Tamaki screamed, grabbing everyone's attention and strode towards his friend in overexcited, hasty steps. Kyoya looked at the blonde and sighed. What did he do to deserve this?

.

* * *

.

Sundays were wonderful. Kyoya didn't hate school, but he hated waking up early when he could have rested longer. He always woke up with headache, and it required incredible amount of will to leave the warm bed for another wasted day at school, where the most meaningful thing he did was entertaining Tamaki's outstandingly insane ideas. He had woken up early today and was enjoying the shower. Being away from school and the host club proved to be a good anti-headache treatment. The warm water in the shower made him feel alive and relaxed. He felt like he could stand there for hours.

After that conversation with Nekozawa Umehito, he didn't see Haruhi, and he was kind of glad about it, because he wasn't sure he would have been able to act straight around her with how she was behaving. Finally, he could relax far from everything and see if he could fix the problem the next day. He turned off the water and wrapping his towel around his waist, walked out of the shower. Air outside seemed colder than he anticipated and a small shiver passed through his body. Rubbing his eyes, he walked out of the bathroom.

The sunlight had reached and illuminated all the surfaces in his room. It was a beautiful morning. Only... Kyoya realized that one of the maids had walked into his room and was fixing his bed. He had told the staff not to enter his room on Sundays without permission. While it really pissed him off when they woke him up on school days, he still understood that it was a necessary evil. But this... he glared at the back of the maid who was unaware of his presence... this was unacceptable.

She suddenly knelt and started to dust under his bed. Her uniform went high up, exposing her pink, lace underwear. Kyoya's eyes widened, and while he was a perfectly mannered young man, he couldn't keep his eyes away, the way she had pinned her round pretty bum. Kyoya looked away immediately as soon as he realized he was staring. What was wrong with this girl? And why the heck was her uniform so short? Who made those things?

He looked back at her, but she didn't got up. If anything, her very sexually provocative pose had been even more provocative now. Kyoya sighed. That was it. He had enough. She needed to get out of his room.

"Miss," he called her strictly, "I think I have informed..."

Kyoya gulped, horrified. She had turned. He stared at her face. Haruhi Fujioka was smiling at her in a pretty maid's outfit. Was he hallucinating? He nearly stumbled back and fell down. Blinking his eyes, Kyoya gulped and tried to get his perfect composure back. He couldn't help but stare at her skimpy uniform; the buttons of her blouse were undone, and he could see her lacy bra and soft chest. He was so taken aback by her sudden appearance in his room that didn't have time to react to her approaching him until it was too late.

"Haruhi?" he mumbled with an uncharacteristically shocked tone, "what are you doing here? How did you get into my room?"

"Don't you see?" she smiled, wrapping her hands around his neck, "I am working here. I have missed you so much that I decided to get hired here so I can be close to you. Isn't that wonderful?"

"What?" Kyoya paled down, feeling her warmth against his naked form.

Haruhi tightened her grip, and Kyoya's breathing grew louder as he was completely unprepared for these type of events. It seemed entirely crazy and impossible. And then the worst thing that could happen, happened: the towel wrapped around his waist fell down. Haruhi's eyes widened, and Kyoya stared back at her horrified. His body tensed, and he, for the first time in his life, blushed. Before everything could slip out of control he closed her eyes with his hands. She squeaked in surprise, apparently not expecting Kyoya's move as most people in the situation would have used their hands to cover their private parts and not the other person's eyes.

Completely embarrassed, Kyoya tried to move Haruhi to the bathroom and lock her in to get dressed, but she unexpectedly pressed herself closer to him. He quickly used one of his hands to roll her back while holding the other over her eyes, and pushing her into the bathroom, closed the door. He couldn't lock her inside the bathroom. The bathroom doors could have been locked only from inside, and that's why he leaned against it, not letting her come out.

 _This was insane,_ he though, _absolutely, insane._

He could feel she tried to break out, by the way the door was being pushing towards him.

"Let me out, Kyoya," Haruhi complained, banging on the door with her hands.

"You are completely out of your mind," He said, keeping the door closed and grabbing his towel from the floor, "when these drunkenness passes, you'll thank me."

He wrinkled his nose. Why did it feel so good to be surrounded by her soft, warm body? He had gone insane himself if she had stirred desire in him. Kyoya shook his head. No! This needed to end immediately. He sighed and opened the door. She stumbled forward and fell on the ground. Her big, brown eyes staring at him curiously and innocently, her chest slightly red and her cheeks hot with blush. She looked at him confused for a second, still on the ground on her knees as she fell down, but then Kyoya lifted her up, grabbing by her shoulders and threw her on the bed.

She let out a squeal of excitement. Kyoya wished he had something to block her voice, so he wouldn't get hot and bothered by it. She didn't fight or anything, just tried to get her hands on him, possibly because in her imagination this meant something else. Kyoya grabbed her hands and pinned them down on the bed. No! He couldn't have her touch him or mess around with him. She needed to be isolated and chastised until he could get in contact with Nekozawa-san and obtain the antidote.

"I don't mind playing these kind of games with you, senpai," she whispered seductively, making Kyoya shudder in horror as he tried to tie her hands to make her stop.

But then suddenly something else happened that shocked Kyoya even more than he was already. The door to his bedroom was pushed open and someone walked in.

"Little brother, I wanted to tell you―" Akito stared at him and the girl in the bed and back at him, nearly naked, having only a towel around his hips, the girl, in a maids's outfit and gasped shocked. "I am sorry, Kyoya. I didn't know."

This wasn't time for it. And if Kyoya wasn't so shocked and embarrassed, he would have smirked in delight, having Akito finally realize that he was no child. Unfortunately, he was too busy, trying to keep the situation under his control to care about Akito's thoughts or reactions. Akito quickly retreated back and closed the door behind him. His face was flushed. In million years he would never imagine to find his youngest brother in such a compromising position.

"Hurry up, senpai," Haruhi was squirming already, making his task to tie her up difficult.

He had no idea what she was asking him to do, but he was certain he wasn't going to do it anyway. When he finished tying her up, he went to get dressed and call Nekozawa Umehito. He could hear Haruhi's discontent complains, but he wasn't about to go there and do anything. He didn't really trust himself around her anymore.

"Please come back, Kyoya-senpai," she whined, "I want you to be here in the bed with me."

Kyoya closed the door and rubbed his temples. "So when will the antidote be here," he asked. Whatever was the answer, it seemed Kyoya didn't like it, because the grimace on his face deepened. "I don't think, Nekozawa-senpai, you understand what situation you have created. I can't possibly keep her here in my bedroom tied up until tomorrow. And if I let her go, I don't even want to think what she might do."

After a few minutes of conversations, he sighed relieved. "I will send Tachibana after it. Thank you. This will stay between us."

He walked into the room and glanced at Haruhi who was squirming in the bed, trying to get her restraints lose. She got even more violent in her vigor when she noticed him in the room. He wanted to sue that stupid black magic club's president for a good amount of money for this awful situation and his emotional distress.

"Come here, senpai," she was speaking in a muffled voice, "I will be nice. Please, come back here."

He very much hoped no one decided to pay him a visit just like Akito did. It would be very awkward if his mother or father walked in. He could have made up something to calm his traditionalist father, but there were very few things he could say about this to his mother and none of them seemed good options. He shook his head, wanting to get rid of the images of her trembling soft body out of his mind, and called Tachibana.

"Tachibana-san," he said politely,"I need you to drive to Nekozawa estate and accept a package and bring it to me as soon as possible... yes, that's all. I will be waiting in my room."

Haruhi was still shaking, making poor attempts of breaking free. Her face was flushed and the bottons of her blouse were completely undone. He got up, grabbed his blanket and threw on her, covering her from head to toe. He couldn't physically be in the same room with a nearly naked girl in his bed. As the time ticked on, he had to take away the blanket, because the poor girl couldn't breath. Kyoya sighed.

"Please, senpai," Haruhi whispered. "I know you want me too."

"I really hope you will remember every single thing you have said to me today after you come to your senses," he rolled his eyes. "And I hope you will feel as uncomfortable as I do now."

"You look even better than a coupon for fresh, plump strawberries," she continued, ogling him in the most unnatural way.

"That's a compliment I don't think I will ever receive," he said amused. "There is something at least entertaining in this entire madness."

"You don't find me attractive, senpai," she asked, still trying to get the binds loose.

"Attractive?" he stared at her again. She was an attractive woman, but he wasn't going to fuel this mess by giving her ideas. "Beauty doesn't concern me. I am more interested in what it can help me to achieve."

"Let me free and I will show you," she said sweetly.

"Don't even think about it."

"Why not? I know you want me. When I pressed against you, you were―"

"I don't even know how much I should raise your debt for all of this misconduct."

"Maybe I can pay with my body after all," she suggested.

The door was knocked and opened immediately. Tachibana paused and stared in absolute disbelief at his young master and the girl in his bed, who was tied down. He even blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining anything. He cleaned his throat, awkwardly stretching forward the package in his hand.

"I am sorry," he apologized, "you have told me to come to your room once I bring the package."

"Yes, Tachibana-san," Kyoya hurried towards him, not knowing if he owed any explanation to the chief of his security.

The man didn't wait for any to be given, he just put the parcel on the stand and left the room as quickly as he could, shutting the door behind him. Kyoya glared at Haruhi. It was all her fault. She made this mess but was out of her mind to acknowledge. No, it wasn't really her fault. That idiotic Nekozawa shouldn't have ever ordered anything dangerous to school. What was he thinking?

He opened the parcel and took out a small vial. He shook his head, as he realized he was about to feed this unknown liquid to his school kohai.

"Please," Haruhi murmured. "I have waited so long. Come and make me yours."

This quickly resolved all Kyoya's doubts, and he got up. Haruhi needed to get back to the reality. He would deal with Nekozawa later.

He opened the vial slowly when he reached the girl and leaned down. "Haruhi you should drink this," he said, holding the vial close to her lips.

She shook her head. "I will not drink anything," she whined like a child. "Kiss me now!"

"You need to drink it, Haruhi," Kyoya said patiently. "And then you will definitely change your mind about this whole kissing business."

"If you kiss me, I might," she said in a sultry voice, her eyes glittering at the possibility of him agreeing.

Kyoya gritted his teeth infuriated. This girl was going to drive him mad. He tried to open her mouth with pushing aside her lips, but she gritted her teeth and refused to drink the antidote. Kyoya even thought to pinch her nose to get her open her mouth, but that seemed a bit too much to his liking. He didn't want to harm the girl.

He got up frustrated and started to pace in his room impatiently. She needed to drink the contents of the vial. But it didn't appear she would do it willingly. He looked at her again and gulped uncomfortably. Her thin, pretty legs were sprawled on his bed and he could see the delicate curves oh her hips through her maid uniform's skirt. It went a bit higher during her struggle to get free and hardly covered her thighs.

Kyoya shook his head as his face turned red from embarrassment. He needed to do something. This was not right at all and for some reason, he thought he would just lose his self control if Haruhi kept begging him to kiss her. He grabbed a blanket and covered her bare legs. Haruhi squirmed and that irked him even more. Nekozawa Umehito was going to pay for this.

"Haruhi," he spoke in a relaxed tone. "You must drink this. It's for your best. Don't make to force you, because I will. I am not very patient."

"I like the way you talk to me," she giggled. "Just lose your patience. I want to see what you want to do to me then."

Kyoya rolled his eyes. The audacity of this girl was astounding. He couldn't believe this was the same oblivious Haruhi Fujioka he could tease for hours and get no reaction from.

There was no way she was going to drink it. He couldn't convince her. Kyoya glared at the girl and got up and walked into the bathroom. He washed his face with cold water and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked a little worn out after the torture Haruhi put him through. He needed to solve the problem in a different way. He could never come up with an excuse good enough for her to drink the antidote, so he needed to trick her. That was the only way.

He gulped cautiously from the vial and walked up to her in quick steps. The liquid tasted bitter and disgusting, and Kyoya was worried that he would drink it himself before he reached Haruhi. She looked a little startled by his sudden appearance, but relaxed when he leaned down and locked their lips. Kyoya's heart surprisingly reacted very excitedly as he felt her wet, soft lips against his own, but he concentrated on the transmission of the liquid antidote and tried hard not to get lost in the kiss.

Suddenly his body became warm and fuzzy and he felt really sleepy like he had drunk some sort of sleeping pills. His eyelids became heavy and he blacked out, right there.

.

* * *

.

Kyoya woke up slowly. The first thing he noticed was the terrible headache that made his head feel heavy. His mouth was dry, and he had no idea how long he had been lying unconscious. His sight was still blurry and unclear. He wondered what kind of nonsense he had drunk that was supposed to make Haruhi normal again. It must have been it. He was going to make the hooded moron pay for his troubles.

He tried to sit up, but realized that he couldn't move. Something heavy pressed against his chest was holding him down. He tried to push the offending mass away, but it was too difficult for his liking. He extended his arms forward and tried to push the thing and realized it was a person, a very warm person. It must have been Haruhi. He would have never thought she was so heavy. She must have passed out from the antidote too. Hopefully by the time she came back to her senses, she would be well and back to her normal condition.

Kyoya tried to pry away her body, but it felt like a giant rock was lying on top of him and not a tender-framed girl. His vision started to clear and he found it completely odd that Haruhi's hair became a few shades darker than before. And her hair covered her vision. For some reason she was lying on top of her. He almost lost her breath.

"Haruhi," he called grumpily, hoping to wake up the girl. "Please, wake up! You are suffocating me. Ugh, God, you are so heavy?"

And then the realization hit him like a sharp sword. That wasn't his voice. The voice that came out of his mouth didn't belong to him. It was a distinctly female voice. Kyoya cleared his throat and tried again. "Haruhi."

It wasn't his voice and he panicked. What was going on? Did that damn antidote messed up his voice?

"Ah," Haruhi grunted above him, "What's going on? Why do I feel so... ugh?"

Kyoya froze in place. Wait a second! That wan't Haruhi's voice. It was a male voice. It was his voice. How come it was coming from the body above that wasn't his and then Haruhi lifted her head and Kyoya's eyes widened in disbelief.

The person sating back at him was himself, Kyoya Ootori, or at least had his face. The person with his face screamed.

"Who are you?" he screamed. "Why do you look like me? What has happened to my voice?"

Kyoya stared at the person in disbelief and shook his head. This couldn't be true. He was just hallucinating under the effects of that damn antidote he had to taste when he kissed Haruhi. Where was she anyways? He put his hand on his chest, trying to calm his crazily beating heart when he met soft bumps. What the hell? He looked down and found a maid's outfit on himself an underneath the outfit, soft breasts sticking out.

"What has happened to me?" he jumped up and run towards the mirror. He couldn't believe his eyes. The person staring back at him was Haruhi. It was her body at least. That must have meant that the person with his body was Haruhi. Did they just body swap? How was it even possible?

"Haruhi," he called.

"Yes," his voice shot up, "Who are you? What do you want from me? Why do you look like me?"

"I think we might have accidentally mixed up our bodies?"

"What? What kind of nonsense are you speaking?" she walked up to him and her mouth dropped when she saw herself in the mirror. "Kyoya-senpai, is that you?"

"Yes," Kyoya said grumpily, "And it's all your fault. I hope you remembered everything you did."

Haruhi turned beet red and Kyoya concluded that she had gained back her senses, but at the same time didn't forget anything that had happened.

"I am so sorry, senpai," she said timidly, but Kyoya grimaced. He didn't like that expression on his own fucking face. Even if now Haruhi was in control of it. "I..."

"It's alright," he interrupted. "That Nekosawa idiot, he better see some funeral preparations, because I am going to murder him."

He started to pace in the room impatiently and Haruhi looked at him awkwardly, not daring to say a word or even comment on the maid outfit he was wearing. She was so embarrassed that she wasn't sure she wanted to say anything or even discuss anything that had happened.

"I can't believe that idiot made everything even worse," Kyoya huffed irritated. "Alright, we will go to meet him right now to solve this ridiculous situation."

"How did we even..." Haruhi spoke with hesitation, waving her hands between her and Kyoya. "How did we swap like this?"

"I don't know," Kyoya shook his head. "But I suspect it has something to do with the antidote he had given. We should leave now."

"Um..." Haruhi looked lost. Kyoya hated to see that expression on his own face. "I don't think it would be a good idea to go out in that maid's uniform."

"Right," Kyoya rolled her eyes. "Why did you even dress into this? God!"

He went through his clothes, but his pants were too big for his new body. Haruhi was very petite and delicate-framed. Frustrated Kyoya wore one of his jackets over the maid uniform and bottomed it up, covering all of Haruhi's curves. He then grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her after him. Haruhi was so shocked that didn't move for a moment, completely surprised and taken back by sudden contact. Kyoya realized that Haruhi must not have been particularly strong and it irritated him to be in her body.

"Let's go, Haruhi," he complained. "We don't have time to waste."

They walked out of his bedroom and strode down the stairs. Akito was seating in the large hall, reading a newspaper when they walked down their. He looked up and seeing his brother and the girl smiled amused. "Little brother, you have grown up. That was quite scandalous up there."

Kyoya shot an irritated look at his brother. He was already pissed with his current situation and Akito's condescension was odd and unwanted. Who did he think he was?

"That's quite rich coming from you, Akito-san," he said, rolling his eyes. "If you hadn't run away from the room like a blushing schoolgirl, you would have seen what's really scandalous."

Akito's eyebrows shot up. He stared at the little girl, wearing his brothers jacket, fixing him with a look that if it could kill, he would be dead by now. Who was this girl? Surely, not one of the maids, right?

Haruhi shook Kyoya's arm and he looked at her frustrated. "What?" he scoffed.

"Um, you are in my body," she reminded him.

Kyoya glared at Akito and that's why he was looking at him like a fish who had just been caught. He didn't have time for this. "Let's go," he told Haruhi and pulled her out of the room. Although, for Akito it was a completely different picture; his younger brother had quite the girl in his bed and now that they were out of the bed the little chit was talking back at him like he was some moron.

"Tell Tachibana to take us to the Nekozawa residence," Kyoya said, handing his phone to confused Haruhi. "Now that you are me, it would be more proper if you told him."

She nodded in understanding and took the phone. "Tachibana-san, please take us to Nekozawa-senpai's house."

Tachibana looked at them apprehensively. The earlier incident made the older man uncomfortable as well. But he didn't say anything. He drove the car in silence and glanced at the couple curiously from time to time. It appeared something had happened, but he couldn't tell exactly what.

He parked near the Nekozawa residence. The young master and the girl left the car in hurry.

"This is insane," Kyoya mumbled as he called the Nekozawa to come out and meet them.

Kuretake-san was sent to accompany them into the house. Nekozawa was sitting on a strange throne in a large, dim-lit room. Seeing his guests, he quickly went down to greet them, but was taken back when a girl ran up to him and grabbed him by his collar. The honor student seemed to be pissed.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean, Nekozawa," she said angrily. "I thought your damn antidote was going to make Haruhi normal again and not swap our bodies."

"W-w-what?" Nekozawa stared at them wide-eyed. "You are Kyoya?"

"Yes, dimwit," the girl said angrily. "Thanks to you, I am trapped in Haruhi's body. Fix this immediately."

"Um..." Nekozawa struggled to get rid of Kyoya's grip. "Did you two drink the antidote together by any chance?"

"Why are you asking?" Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Because that would explain why this happened."

"So, there was a chance of us swapping bodies and you somehow forgot to mention this why?" Kyoya fumed.

"I would never assumed you were going to take a sip at the same time," the guy tried to defend himself. "How did that even happen?"

Kyoya shook his dead. "Haruhi refused to drink," he said, glaring at his own body, now occupied by the girl. "She wanted to kiss, and I thought to trick her, but gulping a bit of the antidote and giving her through the kiss. I might have swallowed a bit. You should have mentioned that something like that might have occurred had we drunk it together."

"It's strange to look at you," Nekozawa admitted.

"Thanks to you," Kyoya snapped. "Fix this. We can't go around like this and no tricks this time."

"Um..." the guy squeezed the hems of his hood nervously. "I can't fix it."

"What!" Haruhi launched forward. "You expect us to stay like this?"

"Well," the hooded guy smiled. "You have to wait until the potion wears off."

"What?" Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Are you telling me you have no antidote for this?"

"Well, you happen to have drunken the antidote for love tea," Nekowaza shrugged. "Don't worry, it will just last a week. Then you will be in your own bodies."

"Great," Kyoya scoffed and glared at the guy, who tried to use his hood as a shield against the Ootori's gaze who kind of looked adorable now, looking like Haruhi.

"What are we going to do now?" Haruhi asked cautiously.

"Well," Kyoya sighed, turning to her. "We will have to wait. But we can't let anyone know about this. This is so insane. I can't believe this is happening at all."

"I can't go like this home," Haruhi explained. "I will have to tell my dad so..."

"You can't tell him anything," Kyoya shook his head. "He will just think I have gone crazy and will start looking for you. We will just have to pretend to be the other person for the week."

Haruhi nodded quietly.

 _Mother in heaven, how was she even going to live in that Ootori castle?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please review and let me know if you liked the first chapter of this two-shot story. Warning: the next chapter will be rated M. (If I post it). I kind of wrote it, but feel the story is quite wrapped up this way.**


End file.
